This invention related to a special device that enables the mother to record her own heartbeat on a memory device which in turn played back activated by the crying of her baby, or by a noise loud enough to, awaken the newborn, which serves as a calmer and soother sound to sleep. This device is placed safely beside the crib.
(1) Field of the Invention
Infants recognize their own mother's heartbeat. This sound becomes a great comfort, to a stressed baby only second to the mother's holding and cuddling. Thus, true mother's heartbeat sound becomes a very effective way for calming and soothing a crying infant to sleep.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Several devices were made to simulate the heartbeat and sleep inducing effect to newborn babies, among them U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,811 which provides a heartbeat simulator in a baby blanket pressure activated; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,233 which provides a figure with simulated heartbeat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,912 by Hughes mentions that "he had a womb sounds, including the heartbeat developed for him by inserting a microphone into a large number of wombs. An average sound was obtained then produced a composite sound by referring the former to the original sounds". No defined method was described in the invention to obtain the average and the composite sounds such as heartbeat, pulse rate, and the other womb sounds. Playback is also pressure activated; U.S. Pat. No. 3,2,92,610 describes an animated doll equipped with a transducer in the form of a combination of recording and sound reproducing appliance, a record player; this is used to distract the infant, or the child, to sleep.